


you're joking.

by orphan_account



Series: Faults In The System. [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Tessa, Jem and Will each have two soulmates. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Tessa was supposed to have a nice man that wanted to get married and have children. Of course, that's what Tessa wanted least of all. But she also didn't want to be a fault in the system, a gear in the great mechanism.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jessamine Lovelace/Ella Herondale, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood
Series: Faults In The System. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716505
Kudos: 19





	you're joking.

Tessa stopped dead in her tracks, ice running through her veins.  
One guy saying her words was enough, but another saying it intentionally? That was cruel.  
"Jem, remind me what your words were."  
"I'm sorry, it was an accident..."  
Tessa's eyes widened.  
Did she have two soulmates?  
She turned back around.  
"We all said each other's words," she recapped, eyes slowly meeting both of theirs.  
"Therefore we are all soulmates." Will said, finishing off her sentence.  
"Therefore we are screw ups and gears in the mechanism."  
Will mocked fear.  
"Should we be running from the government then, James?"

Tessa laughed and looked down at the floor. She couldn't help feeling like she'd known them for years.  
Then she recalled something someone had said back when she lived in America.  
"No one'll ever want to be your soulmate, Tessa Gray. Not even if they had to. They'd rather be on the run from the government. And if you do get a soulmate?"  
Tessa inhaled shakily.  
"They'll be just as much of a screw up as you.'  
God, don't think about it, Tessa. You're already as weak enough as it is.

Will furrowed his brow. He realised Tessa looked upset.  
"Tess?"  
She looked up. No one had ever given her a nickname. She...quite liked it.  
"Are you okay? Is it Will's antics?' Jem queried with wide eyes.  
She giggled quite a girlish laugh.  
"No, just, something somebody I used to know said. It's nothing. And the nickname Tess? I like it."  
Will beamed and put his arm around Tessa.  
"Well, we're meeting back here after 5th period." Will said, deflatedly after hearing the bell ring.  
Jem beamed and joked, "We should probably learn each other's time tables now, eh?"  
Tessa rolled her eyes and shook her head, and walked off, but she couldn't hold back the smile blossoming. When she got to her art class, all her classmates claimed she was grinning ear to ear.  
She laughed, flipped them off, and told them to stop talking.

***

Will's parents were CLEARLY on something for convincing their son to take Combined Science. He was downright lousy at the subject.  
He couldn't do it save his life.  
So, thank God for the fact that the Herondale had a vivid imagination and good memory. He could think about James and Tess.  
James.  
He wasn't your average 6th form boy. He didn't scare the puny year sevens. He was kind. He had a tortured sort of exterior. Will wondered what was going on there. Bad childhood, perhaps? His smile brightened up Will's day, made him smile just that little bit.  
Tess did that to him too.  
Her grey eyes were the colour of misty bottled tears.  
She wasn't like all the other girls.  
God, he sounded cliché. He sounded in love. Ugh.  
Now he got that feeling. Of needing your soulmate. The pull he felt.  
The desire to never leave their side.  
The bell went and Will running. But his science teacher stopped him and said, "Mr. Herondale, your grades are declining-"  
He rolled his eyes and ran off.  
"That's a Saturday detention, Mr. Herondale!" she called after him.   
He already knew.  
Within minutes he'd reached the hallway. Where it had happened.  
Where he had realised he wasn't another boring case when it came to love. Or what it appeared to be, anyway.

***   
Jem hated Geography. And funnily enough, his teacher seemed to fucking hate him. She'd act like he was different. Well, he was. 

Apart from his probably racist Geography teacher, he couldn't get Tessa and Will out of his head.  
He shouldn't be day dreaming about them.  
But he doesn't really do what he should.  
He had doodled "JC + WH + TG" on his hand along with Tessa and Will's names several times.  
Tessa wasn't really your typical English girl.  
Her skirt wasn't rolled up all the way, and her shirt was properly buttoned.  
She seemed to like reading.  
Actually, she didn't seem to like it.  
She loved it.  
Her riot of chocolate brown curls spilled down by the side, resting on her shoulder.  
Speaking of things he loved...  
Her eyes.  
They weren't brown or green like normal eyes that Jem had looked into.  
They were a thundering, piercing grey, like the sky on a bad day, or like the sea when it was particularly stormy.  
They were beautiful.  
Speaking of beautiful...Will.  
His tangled raven hair.  
It was like spilled ink and Jem would live to run his hands through it.  
His eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen before.  
They were blue, but not your typical blue. Oh no.  
These were so deep they were nearly violet.  
Almost the colour of pansies.  
The colour of the sky in Jem's dreams.  
The bell rang.  
He was free to go, free to see them again.  
He went running after he had collected up his stuff, but not before his Geography teacher went, "Thank you for the lack of effort, Mr. Carstairs."  
He rolled his eyes and ran off, wondering if Will and Tessa had left without him.

***

Art. It was one of those subjects that Tessa could do fairly well. She made good grades in most subjects. But not mathematics. She shuddered inwardly thinking about her maths work.  
She also shuddered inwardly thinking about Jem and Will. But in a good way.  
They were so intriguing. They had piqued Tessa's interest from the start.  
But she still couldn't help but wonder how this would work.  
She didn't want to think about that right now.  
She wanted to think about how two drop dead gorgeous men were her soulmates. They were also each others'.  
James and William.  
James was so quiet, so shy, so reserved. He had a smile that could fill up the room with light. He didn't know it though.  
William, on the other hand...  
He knew his worth exactly.  
He knew he was attractive.  
It was one of those things of which you don't want to agree with what someone's claiming because you don't wish to tell them they are right, you do not wish for them to have the satisfaction, but you know they're right.  
His night black hair and entrancing sapphire eyes pulled you in and his personality, his sardonic wit, they made you stay.  
James' smile, his sincere, hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes, they drew Tessa in just as much.  
She was so quaint when put next to them.  
She couldn't help but wonder what people would think of her as the bell rang.  
Her eyes widened and she was off like a shot to the hallway.


End file.
